Instructions
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Raito&L wake up to find L with an interesting new set of parts and instructions to go along with it!If the problem wasn't bad enough a new case pops up and causes both boys to discover something about themselves, whether they want to or not!technical YAOI


_6/30/10 EDIT: Ok since i didn't think people would react 2 ths story i dint really bother with a plot so if you read this before this edit Im changing more things on L and changing the plot so the story can actually go somewhere_

**Hi… Wrote this when I was bored… Enjoy :D**

**First attempt at a multichapter fic very crackish & OOC no flames cus of tht I already warned you**

**Summary: Raito and L wake up to find L with new _parts._If the perdicament wasn't bad enough already a new case has appeared and may help the team find out once and for all the true identity of Kira. This new case on the side causes both L and Raito to do things they would have never dreamed of doing and may help the boys discovermore about the true nature of their realtionship, whether they want to or not!**

**Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, all the good stuff in the future**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Death Note**

*...*...*

As the alarm went off in their shared room Raito slowly tried to open his eyes. No avail. As Raito tried to grope around the bed in an attempt to silence the annoying device he felt a soft mound of something. Since he was rather delirious at the moment and had a natural sense of curiosity, he did the only thing he thought would be logical to do; he squeezed said mound. What he heard however was something he did not expect, a soft moan. Since he actually liked the sound and was becoming rather aroused by it he continued to massage the mound until he realized something that made his mind nearly crash, he was still in bed chained to L and since he still had some sense to know he wasn't the one moaning that could only mean…

Raito jumped back and withdrew his hand as if he had been burned and looked at L with disbelieving eyes. "R-Ryuzaki? W-what.."

Hhn..why did you have to scream I was actually asleep for once…

"Ryuzaki…look down…"

"Wha-oh…" L looked down to see that he had somehow grown to breasts over night. "It seems I have grown breasts…albeit quite large ones to be exact."

'No shit, Sherlock' thought Raito.

"I wonder if I still have anything down there.."

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?" Raito looked like he was about to break. How can anyone be so calm after being turned into the opposite gender!

"Let's look at this logically-" "There's nothing logical about this! Did you make fun of a god or did you like anger a voodoo priest or something? This is not normal! People don't just switch genders over night unless you really are that strange already!"

"There's no point in panicking. I'm sure we'll find some solution to this. You sound as if you're the one who has just switched genders."

Raito wasn't exactly listening however when he spotted L adorning two black cat ears and noticed a long black tail swishing softly behind the now female detective.

"... AAAAAAHH!"

L nearly fell over the bed at Raito's loud scream and lifted his hands to cover this ears. He froze as he realized what the hell Raito was freaking out about now.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Cat ears and a tail... Huh, how cliche..."

"B-but how the hell are you so calm? Did you plan for this to happen? I mean- wait what's that?" Raito looked on the side of the bed to see an envelope that said _INSTRUCTIONS _on it. 'Instructions for what exactly?'

As Raito opened the envelope he almost fell of the bed at how odd said instructions were.

_Instructions for new gender and body parts:_

_1)Do not stare at your boobs_

_2)Do not touch you boobs unless you are bathing_

_3)Do not touch any other new parts in public_

_5)Buy a bra _

_6)If you obtain an owner, instruct said owner to walk you at least twice a day_

_7)Do not allow feline appendages to be seen in public or to anyone else for the matter except for the person you have chosen to be your owner_

_8)ESPECIALLY do not let rabid fangirls or otakus see you with said feline appendages_

_Enjoy!_

"What. The. Hell."

"Instructions seem easy enough." "What kind of instructions are these?" "It's all we have so let's just work from there."

Raito watched as L stood up from the bed. He couldn't help but drool slightly as L's now overly large shirt revealed one of his-HER shoulders. He also watched L's jeans inch lower and lower down her hips. 'Just a little further..' He also watched the new black tail swish from side to side and the cat ears twitch slightly. 'Aww how cute...'

"If Raito would kindly stop staring at my ass I would be pleased if he informed me on what a bra is."

Raito blushed lightly at his own perverseness and tried to tell L in the least perverted way possible what a bra is. It's something that holds your boobs.

How intelligent.

"Ok bu-"

"Hey guys!" Raito and L watched Matsuda as he entered the room and almost laughed at the comical change of facial expression. Matsuda, not being able to take in the sight as quickly as Raito and L could did the only thing any other human being would have also done, he passed out.

*...*...*

In some corner of the room, a certain shinigami watched the scene unfold before him.

"Hahaha, humans are so interesting..."

**Yeh I know it's more crappy than my other stories but I promise it will get better! If you got confused 'this' meant thoughts.**

**The reason the instructions are so bad is because Ryuk wrote them & since he doesn't know much about humans or cats he prob won't be that thorough on instructions on how to use one lol. So review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters! Oh and just so you know now L uke and Light seme.**

**K review pls!**


End file.
